


Sleep

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea why i wrote this, Love, M/M, random idea, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert watches Aaron sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random, short idea that came into my head so I apoligise if it's rubbish.

 

  
Sleep has usually come easy to Robert lately but not tonight. He would usually be the first to fall asleep and Aaron would be lay next to him until sleep took hold of him as well. But tonight is different.

Turning over for what felt like the a hundredth time, Robert lets out an annoyed sigh, freezing when he feels Aaron move next to him, hoping he doesn't wake up. When Aaron doesn't wake up, Robert turns onto his side facing Aaron and smiling lightly.

He'd only ever twice watched his boyfriend sleep. The first time was the first night they spent together after the trial, Aaron had slept like he had never sleep properly for weeks, which was probably true. Robert hardly slept at all that night, he just watched Aaron sleep soundly. He had looked so young when he was asleep, all the weight that he carries on his shoulders seemingly lifted.

The second time was that time at Debbie's house, which, he can't lie, he wishes he could forget. The difference is that even in sleep, Aaron looked haunted by his demons. Even in sleep, Aaron looked tired and scared, maybe that was the septicaemia but Robert can't be sure.

Shaking his head of the memory, Robert looks at Aaron now. His arms are tucked under his pillow and his eyes are closes, tight but soft. The usually tension in his face is gone, replaced with a young, carefree look, something he rarely has when he's awake. His hair is out of place and gel free, just the way Robert likes it. Softly, Robert brushes a stray curl from Aaron's forehead, smiling softly. God he loves this man.

Robert spends hours just watching Aaron sleep, memorising ever little bit of his face. He knows he's going to be exhausted when the day finally comes but he'll argue that it was worth it.

  
When morning finally comes, Aaron wakes up to find a Robert sleeping soundly beside him. Carefully, Aaron slips from under the covers trying not to wake Robert up and heading down stairs.

"Morning," Aaron says, when Robert gets up.

"Morning," Robert answers, rubbing his eyes.

"You alright?" Aaron asks, concerned.

"Yeah just didn't sleep great," Robert admits, sitting down.

"Do you wanna go back upstairs to sleep? I'll tell Jimmy," Aaron offers, putting Roberts coffee in front of him.

"No thanks, I've got no chance of sleeping if I couldn't last night," Robert says, missing out the bit about how he can't get to sleep without Aaron next to him.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Aaron says, kissing him briefly before leaving.

Robert watches him leave with a smile on his face. Something Robert could be a hundred percent sure on is that he loves Aaron so much. 


End file.
